Make a wish
by kurou
Summary: [GacktxMana] "Apenas amor". O que eu entendo sobre isso? O que eu entendo sobre amor num nível racional, saudável, simples... Quando deitado sobre os lençóis brancos, sem dizer uma única palavra, ele dominava até mesmo meus pensamentos?


- Você nunca é criativo, não é?

- Eu sou _sempre_ criativo. Quando foi que fizemos isso?

- Eu não sei dizer quantas vezes fizemos isso sequer essa semana.

- Nunca _desse_ jeito.

- Bom, _eu_ não estou surpreso.

- Significa que você disse que eu poderia pedir o que quisesse de aniversário sabendo que eu escolheria isso. Espertinho.

- Eu sempre guardo a mínima esperança de que o passar dos anos te dê pensamentos menos primitivos.

- Vamos esquecer que estou envelhecendo, por favor? É o que estou tentando fazer.

- Está bem, está bem. Seu aniversário, suas regras.

- Eu espero o ano inteiro para ouvir essa frase.

- E coincidentemente estamos sempre na cama quando eu digo isso. Retomo meu comentário sobre sua falta de criatividade.

- Retomo meu comentário sobre sua manipulação. Se eu sou tão insuportavelmente previsível como você diz, você poderia parar de me dar chances de sê-lo se de fato não o quisesse.

- Ah, então eu sou a mente por trás dessa repetição?

- No fundo você não tinha esperanças de que eu sugerisse irmos ao museu ou ao teatro, tinha mesmo?

- Nunca espero nada minimamente nobre de você, Camui, e nisso você nunca me decepcio- Ai!

- Oh, desculpe, muito apertado?

- Cínico.

- Continue falando sobre minhas inúmeras falhas morais, será interessante agora que suas mãos estão amarradas.

- Qual é a dessa sua obsessão por dominação, afinal, que eu nunca entendi?

- Nem nunca vai entender, porque nunca vai conseguir me dominar.

- Idiota.

- Não pense que eu vou esquecer seus comentários quando tivermos começado. E a resposta para a obsessão é que você fica uma gracinha imobilizado dessa forma, completamente submisso aos meus caprichos.

- Você sempre foi doentio assim ou esperou começarmos a namorar pra aflorar essas idéias?

- Você aflorou minhas idéias.

- Você faz parecer tão romântico, quando tudo o que queria era me ter numa coleira lhe chamando de "amo e senhor".

- Não sugira idéias com as quais não possa lidar num próximo aniversário.

- Você é ridíc-Ai!

- Cínico, idiota, ridículo, temos todo um alfabeto de ofensas para mim hoje. E pra cada uma delas eu vou te morder.

- Isso evolui de sadismo pra tortura.

- Nunca disse que jogaria limpo.

- Pode ao menos dizer logo o que vai fazer, para que eu possa me arrepender desde já em ter permitido?

- Você já vai saber.

- Pra que essa outra faixa? Não me diga que também vai amarrar minhas pernas?

- Você vai ver. Bom... na verdade você não vai.

- Ah, não me diga que vou ficar vendado?

- Tá bom, não direi.

- Sabe que eu detesto esse tipo de coisa...

- Você não confia em mim?

- Você não prova muita confiança em mim me amarrando à cabeceira da cama, tampouco.

- Você sabe que o objetivo não é esse e minha pergunta foi simples. Confia ou não?

-...

- São seus pulsos que vão ficar dormentes se você demorar ainda mais a responder, não os meus.

- ... Tá, claro que confio.

- E por quê?

- Pare de manipular minhas respostas, não sou um brinquedo.

- Isso é discutível. Diga por quê.

- Você é tão narcis-Ai! Dá pra parar com isso?!

- _Por quê?_

- ... Porque eu amo você, seu idiota.

- Pronto. Foi assim tão difícil?

- Até que não. Minha dignidade deve estar em algum lugar dos pulsos pra cima, já que pelo visto também começou a adormecer.

- E espero que continue assim.

- Indigno do meu próprio respeito?

- Me amando. E me deixando fazer essas coisas com você.

- ... Eu estava errado, o idiota sou eu.

- Está muito apertado?

- Não. Muito escuro.

- Então está perfeito.

* * *

- _Por quê?_

Eu odiava aquele tipo de retórica, principalmente vindo dele. Porque eu sempre sabia o que ele queria ouvir, quando queria ouvir e o quanto queria ouvir. A resposta da primeira eu dei no instante em que suas mãos jogaram meus cabelos por cima do ombro, para que ele pudesse laçar a grossa tira de veludo na minha nuca.

- ... Porque eu amo você, seu idiota.

E a resposta às duas últimas era "sempre". Ele amava aquelas palavras tão bobinhas, e exatamente era por isso eu evitava dizê-las, ao menos não quando eram manipuladas daquela forma. Pareciam ter mais valor quando ele não esperava que eu as dissesse, afirmar e não confirmar. Talvez eu transmita um certo autocontrole ao dizer isso, mas na verdade não tenho. Não quando diz respeito a ele, e, infelizmente, _muito_ diz respeito a ele. Ele e a forma idiota como sorri quando digo que o amo. A verdade é que eu gravaria minha própria voz repetindo aquilo por horas a fio se isso garantisse manter aquele sorriso no rosto dele.

Isso é ridículo, mas eu nunca disse que não era.

A última coisa que vi foram seus olhos, castanhos e intensos. E nos lábios, um dos muitos sorrisos que não conseguia entender. Eu gostava de não entendê-lo sempre. Fazê-lo acreditar que era previsível e deixá-lo me surpreender sem que soubesse.

Logo estava escuro. E decididamente eu não me sentia confortável. Sem vê-lo, sem saber o que ele faria, e imobilizado, não podendo reagir. Aliás, eu não sabia exatamente o que ele esperava que eu fizesse, ou se a idéia seria justamente não fazer nada. Ou não _poder_ fazer nada, sei lá. Camui era estranho. Mas não é como se eu não soubesse disso.

Ele moveu novamente meu cabelo por sobre o ombro, e eu senti que ele se inclinava em minha direção. Eu sentia sua respiração no meu rosto, cada vez mais próxima. Normalmente era eu quem parava de respirar nesse momento. Ele provavelmente não ia me beijar ainda. Ele chegava o mais perto possível sem contato, testava aquele limite. Testava-me. Porque contato era o que ambos queríamos, a diversão estava em quem se anteciparia. Não seria eu.

E pelo visto, tampouco ele. Sua respiração se deslocou para o meu pescoço. Quente, ele estava perto demais. Aspirando meu perfume diretamente da pele, me levando até seus pulmões. Eu sabia que ele gostava do meu perfume, e usá-lo acabava sendo mais favorável a mim do que prazeroso a ele. Porque ele não fazia idéia do quanto eu gostava do dele, e eu não tinha intenções de lhe contar. Não enquanto ele o trouxesse até mim, sem que eu pedisse, no momento em que ia a procura do meu. Sua jugular marcada sob a pele impregnada naquele perfume, era como meu presente por ser paciente.

Mais quente, úmido. Contive um calafrio quando sua língua tocou o meu pescoço, seus lábios e dentes se fechando na minha pele. Eu o sentia entre minhas pernas, o que era extremamente incômodo para alguém completamente despido, como eu estava e ele não. Ele tinha suas roupas, ele tinha um sentido a mais, eu só tinha um lençol que cobrisse minha cintura e idéia alguma do que ele pretendia fazer.

Sua mão deslizava pelo meu braço, tão suavemente que era como se passasse uma rosa pelo meu corpo. O toque subiu para o meu rosto, percorrendo seus contornos com as costas dos dedos. Estava aliviado em ainda sentir seus lábios marcando a pele de meu pescoço. Normalmente ele me encarava ao acariciar meu rosto. Pelo o que sempre pareciam longos e longos minutos, ao menos para mim. Não, eu não gostava daquilo, mesmo que viesse dele. Quando ele me olhava eu me sentia exposto. Como se naquele momento, cada imperfeição em meu espírito fosse tão clara para ele como detalhes em meu rosto. Então eu era óbvio, simples, perfeitamente normal. O engraçado é que eu sou cada uma dessas coisas, e esse fato tão inquestionável sempre pareceu um segredo que eu deveria ocultar. E que ele insistia em descobrir toda vez que olhava para mim. Fixadamente, seu olhar explorando cada centímetro da minha entediante mortalidade. Logo em seguida ele sorriria, e eu também não entenderia esse sorriso. Então ele me beijaria, e eu pararia de pensar naquelas coisas.

É, ele não havia me beijado ainda. Como eu disse, eu não me anteciparia.

Mas... caso ele tentasse, eu não ia recusar.

Ele se afastou, e eu senti a aragem noturna vinda da janela tocar as marcas sensíveis e ainda úmidas em meu pescoço. Levantou-se da cama, e pelo som de seus passos deduzi que estivesse indo para a cozinha. Sem uma única palavra. Ouvi o som da geladeira se abrindo, e temi que ele pudesse encontrar a surpresa que havia preparado para ele. Nada extremamente inusitado, mas preferia que eu mesmo o mostrasse. Alguns segundos depois e ele estava de volta, sentando-se um pouco mais distante. Pude ouvir seu umedecer de lábios. O que sempre fazia quando estava concentrado, e dificilmente partilharia comigo seu objeto de concentração.

Ele descobriu uma de minhas pernas, alisando-a delicadamente como se testasse minha pele. Suas mãos estavam um pouco mais frias. Um suave chiado, e senti algo frio traçando uma linha que partia da minha coxa e subia, em curvas sinuosas, pelo meu quadril. O choque térmico se repetiu, quando algo quente e úmido tocou a parte interna de minha coxa, movendo-se devagar como uma serpente. A língua de Camui. Ouvi um riso rouco vindo de sua garganta, enquanto ele ainda removia com a boca o toque antes gelado. Detendo-se vez ou outra para mordiscar minha pele, fechando os lábios e se concentrando em áreas menores, como se me beijasse.

É. _Como_ se me beijasse.

- A sua pele dá um gosto bom a absolutamente tudo. – Sua respiração bateu em minha cintura enquanto ele dizia isso, seus lábios logo em seguida se voltando ao meu corpo. Era engraçado que ele dissesse aquilo, e não o contrário para o que quer estivesse passando na minha pele.

Prendi um ofegar na garganta à medida que seu toque subia pelo meu peito, que acabou por escapar quando seus lábios se fecharam ao redor do meu mamilo. Sua boca parecendo ainda mais quente quando concentrada na pele sensível. Sua língua movia-se, sinuosamente, pelo espaço onde seus lábios encurralavam minha pele. Inclinei a cabeça para trás, buscando o ar que começava a faltar em meus pulmões.

Ele se afastou novamente. Tentei aproveitar os curtos segundos para estabilizar minha respiração, mas a expectativa me sufocava. Exclamei baixinho quando o toque gelado me surpreendeu novamente, e ele riu. Traçou novamente uma linha em meu peito, que se estendia até quase o meu pescoço.

- Quer provar? – Sobressaltei-me quando o ouvi sussurrar tão próximo do meu ouvido. Ajeitou, distraidamente, uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, como se esperasse pela minha resposta. Agora eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, e tão logo em seguida senti meu rosto começar a arder. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, sequer me dando ao trabalho de pensar realmente no que ele havia perguntado.

Ele deslizou um dos dedos pela linha em meu peito, sem chegar a tocar minha pele. Ele estava perto há tanto tempo que a sensação térmica começava a aumentar. Tocou meu lábio inferior, como se esperasse um convite para entrar em minha boca. Eu o cedi.

Doce, leve como espuma. Chantilly. Estava ao lado de morangos na lista de coisas que nunca faltavam na minha casa. Eu gostava bem mais do que ele, até. Ele devia ter escolhido provavelmente mais por mim do que por gosto pessoal, certamente sabia que eu iria querer provar. Limpei cuidadosamente a cobertura em seu dedo, até que toda a doçura se fosse. E mesmo quando ela terminou, eu mantive seu dedo em meus lábios. Apenas porque naquele momento eu poderia tocá-lo, ao invés de esperar que ele decidisse fazê-lo. Sentindo a textura de suas digitais contra minha língua, acariciando a única parte de seu corpo a qual eu tinha acesso.

- Quer mais? – Ouvi-o perguntar, tão mansamente quanto da primeira vez. Novamente, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Ele não respondeu. Com um som molhado, seu dedo deixou meus lábios, enquanto os dele se voltavam para o doce em meu peito. Removendo-o cuidadosamente, alheio a minha resposta. Talvez não tivesse visto. Não haveria como saber se ele estava olhando para mim ou não. Poderia estar apenas me ignorando, pelo simples prazer de me oferecer algo sem me entregar depois. O tipo de coisa que ele fazia com incômoda frequência.

Ele cobriu minha face com uma das mãos, acariciando-a gentilmente. Imaginei que estivesse sorrindo. Era normalmente o que fazia entre o gesto de tocar meu rosto e me beijar, como enfim o fez logo depois. Seus lábios e língua violando prazerosamente os meus, tão doces quanto os morangos de que eu tanto gostava. Delicado e hipnótico, como se pudesse apagar cada pensamento meu com seu simples toque. Seu gosto. Eu era vergonhosamente viciado em cada aspecto de seu beijo, e conhecia perfeitamente cada um.

Poucos segundos depois, ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior, puxando-o levemente entre os dentes enquanto se afastava. _Se afastava? _Depois de passar o que parecera uma eternidade alisando cada centímetro da minha pele, testando cada limite do meu corpo, ele me beijaria por dez segundos e se afastaria? Chega, Camui. Eu não sou o seu brinquedo.

Envolvi seus quadris com as pernas e o puxei em minha direção. Perdendo seu ponto de equilíbrio, ele caiu sobre mim e eu o beijei no exato instante em que sua boca bateu sobre a minha. Nunca tive paciência para jogos de dominação. Se eu quisesse beijá-lo, eu o beijaria, esperar pela sua boa vontade é que não ia adiantar. _Eu _o manteria aprisionado, como uma serpente, até que _eu_ estivesse saciado, e não o contrário. Inclinei-me contra ele, mordendo, exigindo, explorando o que por direito era meu.

Aparentemente, ele não concordava com a idéia.

Apoiou os braços na cama, afastando seu rosto do meu. Perto o suficiente para não dar margem a qualquer dúvida de se ele estaria me olhando ou não. Estava, e não parecia satisfeito. Podia julgar pela sua respiração. Certamente não estava em seus planos que eu o tirasse do comando por sequer um segundo, e eu não podia ligar menos para seu ego ferido. Mas era um papel que eu deveria seguir. Mordi, inseguro, o lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer durante aquele longo tempo em que ele nada disse. Nunca houve espaço para duas pessoas tão orgulhosas e infantis naquela cama, normalmente nós alternávamos nossas falhas de personalidade em turnos, para evitar maiores discussões. Mesmo quando eu não preciso fazer tudo, eu sinto que preciso fazer tudo. Se você não quer que eu vá até você, venha até mim quando eu o quiser. Está bem, eu sou infantil. Mas é possível que seja tão difícil me dar o que eu quero?

Seu corpo se lançou contra o meu, aprofundando nosso beijo ao me encurralar contra a cabeceira de cama. Enfim me beijando como eu queria, como se _me_ quisesse. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos, puxando meu rosto para trás, até que estivesse perfeitamente inclinado contra o seu. Era curioso que eu apresentasse tanta objeção à dominação, e sempre acabasse por não oferecer resistência alguma. Nunca negava e nunca pedia, nada mais natural do que acabasse vez ou outra insatisfeito. Verdade era que, dado momento, era difícil determinar quem estava controlando quem. Eu gostava desse momento.

Aparentemente, não Camui. Ele tinha sua forma específica de fazer com que eu me arrependesse de cada desejo meu.

Uma exclamação ficou presa em minha garganta quando senti suas mãos sob o lençol, subindo até entre minhas pernas. Inclinei a cabeça para trás, buscando por oxigênio antes que ele começasse. Estava ainda encurralado entre seu beijo e a cama. E ele não expressava o menor indício de que iria separar o beijo que eu tanto pedi.

Sua mão começou a me estimular, movendo-se intensamente pela cobertura de meu membro. Meus músculos se retesaram, e ele impediu que o espasmo fechasse minhas pernas com uma das mãos. Meu coração perdeu completamente o ritmo com a falta de ar e os movimentos contínuos, fazendo com que cada gota do meu sangue começasse a arder. Sua boca abafava cada gemido que eu tentava conter, como se os roubasse para si. Era desesperador. Eu não podia vê-lo, eu não podia ouví-lo, eu não podia escapar dele. Mas eu o sentia em cada poro do meu corpo. Ah, meu corpo, tão fútil. O que quer implorasse por ar em meus pulmões era abafado por um grito muito mais alto, pedindo outro toque. E outro. Como se nada pudesse ser possivelmente mais importante do que os dedos que me acariciavam quase telepaticamente. Eu não tinha força alguma para resistir - e nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo. Devia ser exatamente aquilo o que ele queria. Destituir-me de meu controle a ponto de poder decidir se eu poderia respirar ou não. Pois bem, eu não ligava. Ele queria que eu implorasse, e eu estava implorando. E não era por ar.

Gemi mais alto do que gostaria quando sua boca já não obstruía a minha. Engoli, desesperado, o ar do qual havia sido privado pelo o que eu não fazia idéia quanto tempo. O som de sua respiração sequer parecia alterado. Droga, como ele conseguia... Ele estava certo quando dizia que eu jamais o dominaria, ele_ nunca _perdia a razão. Era sempre eu quem me entregava, sempre eu que pedia, mesmo que não verbalmente.

- Mana, preciso que você me faça um favor.

"Isso é uma ordem, então não questione" da forma mais subliminar que Camui podia transcrevê-la.

Emiti um som com a garganta, indicando que estava ouvido. Saíra trêmulo, falhado, mas ele não poderia exigir mais do que isso se não parasse de me estimular antes de fazer qualquer pergunta.

- Está ouvindo? - Perguntou, mais baixo, me estimulando mais intensamente.

Cínico. Mordi os lábios e ele riu. Dos sons que eu não conseguia evitar que saíssem da minha garganta, sôfregos. Como eu odiava o som dos meus gemidos. Ele, no entanto, tratava como música. Uma melodia que cantasse a facilidade ridícula que ele tinha de me dominar, a forma quase patética com que eu me entregava a ele ao menor toque. O tipo de coisa que eu odiava admitir, e ele adorava escutar. Fiz que sim novamente, com um ruído mais similar a um rosnado, com toda a força que encontrei para não entregar o que ele queria.

- Não goze, está bem?

Pediu-me, com a voz mais carinhosa possível, aquele absurdo.

- O quê...?

- É só isso. - Pontuou, sem interromper o movimento de suas mãos por sequer um segundo. Ele era louco, eu era louco por ter aceitado ir para a cama com um homem que não saberia definir o propósito de metade de suas ações. Ele elucidava bem o fato abrindo minhas pernas, deslizando a mão desocupada para a parte interna de minha coxa, segundos após ter me dado aquela ordem sem sentido.

Você não pode controlar tudo em mim, Camui.

Respirar tornou-se mais difícil do que havia sido quando de fato algo me impedia. O movimento de sua mão disparava uma descarga elétrica cada vez mais forte pelo meu corpo. Do tipo que me fazia esquecer que odiava implorar, ao ponto que já o fazia sem perceber. Baixei minha cabeça, sentindo-a girar cada vez mais depressa. Sentindo meu sexo pulsar entre seus dedos, que subiam e desciam por ele ininterruptamente. Eu já não ouvia o som de meus próprios gemidos ressoando, como se meu próprio corpo, já privado de vários sentidos, decidisse sufocar os restantes para que apenas aquele me dominasse. Senti sua respiração, quente, quando seus dentes se voltaram ao lóbulo de minha orelha, mordiscando-os como uma carícia despropositada. Nada vindo dele era despropositado. Ele apenas me conhecia. Sabia tão perfeitamente o que me enlouqueceria mais depressa que conhecer o meu corpo era como um sentido inato a ele.

Talvez eu esteja errado e você possa sim controlar tudo em mim, Camui.

E eu não.

Só comecei a ouvir meus próprios sons quando eles já estavam mais fracos. Quase agonizantes. A pressão em meus quadris era tão forte que eu já não tinha forças para reproduzir sons. Apenas minha pulsação descompassada, e o desesperado alívio que meu corpo pedia. Era tão perfeito que era torturante. Meu inspirar e expirar, tão escassos com o pouco oxigênio, saíam como longos e prazerosos suspiros. Eu me sentia tão quente por dentro, tão quente à flor da pele, que imaginava minha fraca respiração saindo como vapor. Mesmo um de seus dedos, passeando distraidamente pela minha glande, fazia com que um tremor me percorresse da cabeça aos pés. Estava quase letárgico. A verdade é que a última coisa que eu pensava naquele momento era que ainda não havia atingido meu orgasmo. Aquilo já parecia o limite do meu corpo. O objetivo de Camui parecia ser exatamente aquele, me manter naquele limbo o máximo possível. Seu pedido havia se mostrado meramente retórico. Não era como se eu tivesse escolha, ele já havia decidido que não me permitiria chegar ao êxtase. Seus movimentos mantinham-se precisos demais para que eu não pudesse relaxar, e lentos demais para que eu chegasse ao meu orgasmo. Sádico. Ou talvez fosse eu o masoquista.

- Camui... - Murmurei, com o fio de voz que me restava. - Está... doendo...

- Está, amor? - Alisou gentilmente meu rosto com costas dos dedos, sua voz mansa e rouca devolvendo aos poucos minha audição. Não era deboche, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer quando ele gostava tanto de me ver em situações patéticas como aquela. Ele também sabia ser sincero. Abri a boca para sussurrar positivamente, quando suas mãos se afastaram de mim.

Movi, instintiva e inutilmente, os braços atados como se pudesse impedí-lo de fazer exatamente o que eu não queria que ele fizesse: parar. Não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas o que voltou ao meu corpo não eram suas mãos. Eu gritei. Eu gritei com o ar que não tinha quando algo infinitamente abaixo a temperatura em que meu corpo se encontrava deslizou úmida pelo meu membro. Gelo. Não algo gelado simplesmente, era gelo. Sólido. O choque térmico me desconectou completamente do meu corpo por eu não sabia ao certo quantos segundos. Eu ainda sentia a excitação extrema acumulada em meus quadris, mas era como se o toque houvesse me despertado do quase torpor a que ela me conduzia. Era como acordar de um sonho. O que você está fazendo comigo, Camui? O que você está fazendo com o _meu corpo_?

- Relaxe. - Ordenou, seriamente, e suas palavras soavam desconexas em meus ouvidos.

- Pare... - Murmurei, asfixiado, arqueando minhas costas para trás como se pudesse fugir de seu toque. Subia os cubos de gelo pela minha pele, e eu sentia suas gotas frias escorrendo por onde ele me trilhava. Minhas pernas, meu pescoço, perdendo calor contra a minha vontade. Eu agora sentia cada centímetro da minha pele tão vividamente como se pudesse respirar por eles. Eu já não sabia se estava gostando ou não, estava aturdido em sensações demais para que meus sentidos pudessem absorver corretamente.

- Relaxe. - Frisou novamente, deslizando o gelo pela minha nuca, para que escorresse pelas minhas costas.

Baixei o rosto, tentando me desligar mentalmente. Finquei as unhas nas palmas das mãos, buscando apoio naquela dor quase imperceptível. Aos poucos minha mente começou a se esvaziar. Desconectei-me daquelas sensações tão opostas, sentindo uma quase dormência tomar conta do meu corpo. Eu não estava ali. Eu não estava em lugar algum.

E cada amarra que conectasse meu corpo ao meu cérebro voltou a se atar, quase violentamente, quando ele me tomou em sua boca de uma só vez. Sua saliva cáustica envolvendo meu sexo em puro magma. Suas mãos puxavam meus quadris para mais perto de si, seus lábios roçando pela extensão até que a glande tocasse sua garganta. Em movimentos contínuos e ritmados, todos os meus sentidos se apagaram. Eu não podia ver, mas eu podia sentir cada centímetro da boca de Camui deslizando por mim, sugando, umedecendo, acariciando com a precisão de um íncubo. Não podia me mover, mas eu sequer lembrava que já havia podido. Eu era uma sensação inerte, aquela era minha existência.

Gemi seu nome, em meio aos suspiros de uma respiração tão acelerada que sequer parecia minha. E mais uma vez. E outra. Sôfrego, suplicante, apelando ao único que poderia drenar aquela torturante excitação de dentro de mim. Ao único que poderia prolongá-la por mais tempo, como ele o estava fazendo. Eu já era meu próprio clímax. A cada poro de minha pele, eu sentia as agulhadas de prazer tão ou mais intensas do que qualquer orgasmo que já tivesse vicenciado. Vindo a intervalos cada vez menores para rasgar qualquer linha de sanidade a qual eu pudesse me agarrar, pontuadas a gemidos longos que eu sequer mais ouvia. O meu único sentido são em meio a toda aquela catarse febril era ele.

- Camui...

Eu era aquilo.

- Camui!

Eu era dele.

Desmanchei-me em sua garganta, arqueando meus quadris num espasmo. Sob a vendada escuridão surgiram estrelas, vermelhas e brilhantes. Era todo um universo.

* * *

Ergui-me devagar, ainda sentindo o gosto de Mana em minha garganta. Sua respiração era tão pesada que eu podia ver suas costelas sob a pele, enquanto seu peito subia e descia. A pele tenra e clara coberta pelas minhas marcas, dispersas como um jardim de rosas vermelhas. Os longos fios loiros se colavam à água deixada pelo gelo que passei pelo seu corpo. Seu rosto... Estava tão corado que os lábios pareciam tingidos de carmim, entreabertos, ofegantes. Ele era perfeito.

Torturantemente perfeito.

E talvez o masoquista fosse eu.

A cada suspiro, a cada gemido, a cada arquejo de seu corpo frágil sob meu toque, eu me sentia mais cego. O ímpeto de ouví-lo gritar mais alto, mais vezes, com mais desespero algo tão fútil quanto meu nome, era tamanho que eu temi acabar machucando-o. Eu quis roubar seus sentidos, enfraquecê-lo, e não consegui. Eu o tinha absolutamente entregue às minhas mãos e ele ainda me dominava. Era eu quem buscava seu corpo, sedento pelo seu prazer. Sentindo minha excitação aumentar a cada reação dele. Eu não entendia essa pessoa em que ele me transformava, então eu me testei. Testei se, caso não o beijasse, eu ficaria ou não cego como de costume. Caso não falasse com ele, não perderia o controle de meus pensamentos. Caso não o permitisse atingir o seu orgasmo, isso me provaria mais forte do que ele.

Eu falhei.

Desamarrei seus pulsos com cuidado, como se isso pudesse amenizar as marcas horizontais que já o maculavam. Ele não se moveu para tirar a faixa dos olhos, provavelmente incerto se tinha ou não a minha permissão para tal. Perguntei-me se estaria irritado comigo. Odiava se sentir um brinquedo em minhas mãos, e eu sabia perfeitamente disso. Nós vivíamos nesse jogo, onde eu fingia que o dominava e ele fingia que permitia ser dominado. Teatro, como toda nossa vida de miseráveis atores. Eu nunca saberia determinar o que havia de verdadeiro na nossa relação para nos prender um ao outro. Éramos tão diferentes, e tão parecidos nos aspectos em que não deveríamos. Parecia difícil que fosse apenas amor.

_"Apenas _amor" Repeti mentalmente, rindo de minhas próprias palavras. Aquilo parecia tão irônico.

Toquei-o pelos ombros, conduzindo-o a se deitar. Ele o fez, obedientemente. Os longos fios dourados se espalharam sobre o travesseiro, como arabescos de um padrão vitoriano. Ainda sentado na cama, pude ter uma visão completa de seu corpo. Seus quadris, suas pernas, seus braços, uma impecável composição. Ou quase. A faixa de veludo sobre os olhos maculava a visão daquela preciosa porcelana. Respirando suavemente, sua existência tão etérea quanto a luz dos candelabros que nos rodeavam.

"Apenas amor". O que eu entendo sobre isso?

Removi as roupas que tanto me incomodavam, jogando-as a um canto qualquer. Olhei para meu próprio corpo. Ah, meu corpo, tão fútil. Eu simplesmente não conseguia enganá-lo, apaziguá-lo, mesmo quando por uma boa causa. Por mais que eu soubesse o que fazia o corpo de Mana reagir de formas que me enlouqueciam, meu corpo não entendia. Ele ordenava pelo dele, pulsando em protesto àquela forma inadequada de contato. Cansado de ser apenas meu. Como se existisse simplesmente para estar dentro dele, pertencer a ele.

O que eu entendo sobre amor num nível racional, saudável, simples...

Quando deitado sobre os lençóis brancos, sem dizer uma única palavra,

Ele dominava até mesmo meus pensamentos?

Deitei-me sobre ele, sentindo o choque térmico de sua pele ainda fria contra a minha. Sua respiração voltou a descompassar. Normalmente era eu quem parava de respirar nesse momento. Ele abriu delicadamente as pernas, permitindo que eu me posicionasse entre elas. Apoiei meus braços ao redor de seu rosto, com cuidado para não prender seus cabelos sob meus dedos. Ele ergueu, cegamente, uma das mãos em direção ao meu rosto, seus dedos se movendo no vazio. Beijei a palma de sua mão quando me encontrou, acariciando minha face contra ela. Dispôs-se a deslizar as costas de seus dedos por ela, trilhando seus contornos. Removi com uma das mãos a venda que lhe cegava. Seus olhos castanhos se semicerraram, desacostumados com a súbita claridade. Uma sensação de nostalgia me atingiu quando ele abriu seus olhos para os meus. Aquele era o propósito de tudo. Nosso absoluto contato.

- Por que me deixa fazer essas coisas com você? - Murmurei, tão perto de seu rosto que podia ver a luz bruxuleante dos candelabros refletida em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu, sem dizer uma palavra. Deixando que os segundos passassem com a mão a ainda afagar o meu rosto, e os olhos fixos aos meus. Sorri de volta. Era exatamente a resposta que eu queria.

Eu não me cansava de ouvir aquilo. Fosse verbal ou não.

Segurei uma de suas pernas, penetrando-o devagar. Mana cravou os dentes no rosado lábio inferior. Comecei a mover meu quadril, tentando não me deixar levar pelo tempo em que havia me privado daquele momento. A pressão em meu membro aumentava a cada investida que fazia para dentro de seu corpo. Aquela sensação começou a se espalhar pelos meus músculos, fervilhante, como magma em ebulição a me percorrer as veias. Finquei as unhas nos lençóis brancos, buscando um ponto de apoio para não me deixar levar. Mana ergueu o rosto, mordendo meu lábio inferior e se afastando com um sorriso provocativo. Como quase tudo vindo dele. Aceitei o convite, eu sempre aceitava. Beijei-o com quase violência, e ainda mais profundamente quando sua nuca retornou ao travesseiro. Violava, exigia, tomava com minha prepotência de criança mimada o que ele nunca me negou. Sua língua macia acariciava afetuosamente a minha, alheio à minha sede sem propósito. Sempre assim. Era sempre eu quem perdia a razão.

Afastei nossos rostos, quando a vibração de seus gemidos em minha boca começou a se intensificar. Eu os queria ecoando pelo quarto. Sua primeira reação quando me afastei foi trincar os dentes, tentando abafar seus próprios sons. Odiava, eu sabia, e exatamente por isso empurrei-me mais ainda para dentro de seu corpo. Num espasmo prazeroso, ele arqueou seus quadris contra os meus, conectando-nos ainda mais. Logo cada investida era pontuada com um gemido, meu, dele, prolongado, ofegante. Aquele uníssono esvaziava meu espírito.

Entrelaçou os dedos em meus cabelos, puxando-me contra ele. Aqueles movimentos viciados, aumentando nosso desejo para um próximo a cada deslizar. O ondular de nossos quadris em perfeita sintonia, pedindo sempre mais. Mordi a pele já tão marcada de seu pescoço, apenas para ouví-lo gemer mais alto. Eu sempre pedia mais do que ele podia me oferecer, e nisso ele nunca me decepcionava. Gemeu, tão prolongadamente, naquele misto de dor e deleite, que nossos movimentos se intensificaram só pra fazer jus àquela melodia. Cada vez mais rápida, sufocante, febril.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, levando uma das mãos até seu membro entre nossos abdomes. Sua coluna se arqueou num estremecer, e ele me abraçou. Comecei a estimulá-lo, intensa e rapidamente como o movimento de nossos quadris. Jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados com força, ofegando quase desesperadamente. Sentia seu pulsar entre meus dedos, quente e ritmado, respondendo aos meus estímulos com gemidos cada vez mais constantes. As descargas de prazer vindas a intervalos cada vez mais curtos já nublavam minha visão. Aos poucos, transformava-se numa linha contínua. Eu o via se contorcer, abrir os lábios em busca de ar, mas só ouvia o pulsar ensurdecedor em minha cabeça. Eu precisava urgentemente de alívio.

Em seu auge, ele gritou meu nome. Suas unhas desceram pela minhas costas, traçando linhas ferventes como brasa em minha pele. Meu grito se somou ao dele, deliciado, daquela forma quase primitiva. Descarregado em meu corpo o êxtase que eu impunha ao dele, dilacerando-me com a agressividade que me era tão familiar. Eu não podia ser mais viciado naquela dor. No som rasgado de meu nome, fugindo pela sua garganta. Era tudo o que eu precisava para me desmanchar dentro dele, esvaindo do meu corpo aquela latente excitação.

Desabei meu corpo exausto sobre o dele, sentindo-me mover por sua respiração pesada. Seu coração e o meu pareciam querer trocar de lugar, tamanha violência com que pulsavam. Eu não queria me mover. Pousei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas descompassadas como a melodia que elas eram. Mana levou uma das mãos até meus cabelos, prestes a afagá-los, quando algo o deteve. Voltou sua mão contra a luz, interrogativo.

- O quê... - Havia sangue sob suas unhas. Um olhar de pavor se estampou em seu rosto.

Mana saiu debaixo de mim tão rapidamente que eu permaneci deitado no vazio que ele havia deixado. Olhei, curioso, para a forma petrificada com que ele olhava para as minhas costas. Deslizou suavemente suas digitais sobre uma pequena área, vendo meu sangue vivo umedecer a ponta de seus dedos.

- Que _droga_, Camui! - Gritou, furioso, lançando-se contra a pequena travessa de gelo que eu havia deixado ao lado da cama. - Por que não disse que estava doendo?

- Porque não est - Ele empurrou minha nuca contra o travesseiro, sufocando minha resposta. Ri de seu nervosismo, mesmo que não fosse seguro.

Virei o pescoço para olhá-lo. Começou a deslizar os cubos agora pequenos pelas feridas, causando uma ardência prazerosa e gelada. Seu cenho franzido em profunda irritação.

- Mana. - Tentei desconectá-lo daquela preocupação - Já disse que não está doendo. Já disse mil vezes que não dói.

Ele não olhou para mim. Seu foco se mantinha nos arranhões em minhas costas. De fato, eram mais profundos que os usuais, mas eu realmente não me incomodava.A água misturada com sangue começava a escorrer para os lençóis brancos. Odiava vê-lo preocupado comigo. Sentia-me culpado estampando aquela consternação desnecessária em seu rosto.

- ... Eu não gosto de machucar você. - Murmurou, com envergonhada irritação. - Eu não sou um bicho.

- Eu não ligo. - Abriu a boca para protestar, interrompendo o que quer fosse dizer ao perceber que eu sorria - Eu gosto de qualquer marca que você me deixe. Seja com dentes, ou unhas, ou beijos.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e meneando a cabeça negativamente. Porque eu não tinha jeito. Eu era viciado em coisas que obviamente faziam mal para mim. Ele se via como uma delas, e talvez o fosse. Talvez fôssemos ambos o veneno que levaria o outro a ruína. E talvez a cura que nos libertaria.

Para mim dava no mesmo.

- Quase ia esquecendo. - Enrolou-se num dos lençóis salpicados de gotas bordô e foi até a cozinha. Sentei-me na cama, observando-o de longe. O tecido branco cobria-o como um de seus vestidos. Não entendia por que me privar de sua nudez quando estávamos os dois sozinhos, quando nos últimos anos eu tinha tanto acesso à ela quanto à minha própria.

- Aqui está. - Tão logo distrai-me, tão logo ele estava de volta. Sentou-se em frente a mim, pondo um pequeno bolo entre nós. Coberto pelo chantilly do vasilhame que encontrara quase vazio em sua geladeira, ornado com morangos brilhantes como rubis. Ao centro, já havia uma vela acesa. - Faça um pedido.

Eu gostava como ele dizia coisas daquele tipo com a mesma seriedade com que exigia que eu chegasse cedo aos ensaios.

- Já somos meio grandinhos pra isso.

- Verdade, e hoje alguns são mais grandinhos que outros.

- _Vamos esquecer isso, por favor?_

- Então pare de agir como um velho e faça um pedido.

- Ah, eu nunca sei o que pedir...

- Mas você pode pedir qualquer coisa.

- A infinidade de opções me desmotiva.

- Todo ano a mesma coisa, Camui...

- Eu não sei por que você ainda tenta.

- Pela esperança de que o passar dos anos ("Você precisa mesmo citar o passar dos anos o tempo todo?" Resmunguei, em meio a sua frase) te torne menos indeciso para algo tão bobo.

- Então admite que é uma besteira e que você não acredita nisso.

- Acredito que não custa nada tentar.

- Eu não sou criativo.

- Seu desejo do ano passado já se realizou? Se não, repita-o antes que a vela se apague.

- Claro que já se realizou. Sempre se realiza.

- ... Peraí, você disse que não acreditava nessas coisas.

- Nunca disse isso, disse apenas que não sou criativo. Peço sempre a mesma coisa.

- Mas você disse que já se realizou.

- Sempre se realiza.

- Quando aconteceu?

- Agora.

Mana me encarou, confuso, por alguns segundos. Eu gostava que ele não me entendesse sempre, mas logo não havia muito que escapasse de nossa sintonia. Ele entendeu, e eu soube que entendeu porque ele pareceu ainda mais confuso ao fazê-lo. Ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, quase timidamente. Olhamos os dois para a vela, já pela metade, incandescendo entre nós.

- ... O que você pede?

- Bom, você está sempre comigo nos meus aniversários. Eu sempre peço que você esteja no próximo e você sempre está.

- E você acha que é por causa de um_ pedido de aniversário _que eu ainda estou aqui?

- Não, não. A verdade é que eu não sei por que você ainda está aqui, por que nós ainda estamos juntos. O sucesso que temos com a banda, tudo o que conquistamos até agora, disso sim eu consigo traçar a origem. Tudo sempre dependeu de nosso próprio esforço, e o que para alguns pareceria opressor, me tranquiliza imensamente. Me dá a culpa de minhas perdas, mas todo o mérito por meus ganhos. A verdade é que eu sinto que posso controlar toda a minha vida, presente e futuro. Menos você.

- Você não precisa me –

- Eu sei que não. Eu só... não consigo me apegar a nada que eu tenha. Por mais presunçoso que possa parecer, tudo o que eu já ganhei uma vez eu sinto que poderia ganhar de novo. Eu não acredito em sorte. Você é a única coisa que eu não sei o que faria se perdesse. Isso me assusta. Porque se a minha vida depende de algo que eu não posso controlar... eu sou obrigado a aceitar que não controlo a minha vida.

Sorri, amargamente, para a profunda consternação que minhas palavras haviam estampado no rosto do meu namorado. Naquele momento vi que ele se arrependia de ter feito aquele bolo, de ter insistido que eu fizesse meu pedido, e provavelmente de ter repetido o mesmo ritual nos últimos anos.

- Isso é ridículo. Mas eu nunca disse que não era. – Ri de mim mesmo, tentando desanuviar seu semblante envergonhado.

Levantou-se, ainda segurando contra o peito o lençol que o cobria. Deu a volta na cama, sentando-se no espaço atrás de mim. Pareceu hesitar ao me envolver com os braços, olhando para os cortes escuros. Colou seu peito ao meu bem devagar, abraçando-me firmemente. Beijou meu rosto, enquanto apoiava o seu em meu ombro. Meu santuário.

- Não é ridículo. – Murmurou, em meu ouvido. – Mas faça esse pedido para _mim_. Eu sempre estarei lá para você.

- Eu sei. – Fechei os olhos, encostando minha cabeça na dele.

Olhamos os dois para a vela, quase no fim. Pensei em como tiraríamos a cera colorida que havia derretido sobre a cobertura enquanto falávamos. Trouxe o bolo para perto de nossos rostos.

- Vamos desejar juntos. – Disse, suavizando minha respiração para não apagar a minúscula chama.

- Vamos. – Ele riu, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Pronto? Um, dois, três.

Senti o sopro de Mana passando pelo meu rosto, tão logo a luz se apagou. Tirei um dos morangos e o ergui por cima do ombro, até sentí-lo tomar a fruta nos lábios. Seu beijo sempre tinha gosto de morango.

- O que você pediu?

- O que sempre peço. – Esperou alguns segundos para responder, terminando de engolir.

- Video games novos?

- Video games novos.

Ri, meneandoa cabeça negativamente, virando-me para ele. Olhei para seu peito, já descoberto pelo lençol.

- Você ainda está melado de chantilly.

- Eu estou melado de... _muita coisa_. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha para o próprio corpo e em seguida para mim, como se fosse o culpado daquilo.

- Vem, vamos limpar isso. – Exclamou, quando o tomei nos braços e levantei da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Me solta, Camui, eu posso fazer isso sozinho!

- Mas isso tira todo o propósito do banho.

- O propósito do banho _é ficar limpo_.

- Não seja sem graça, sou em quem estou ficando velho.

Mais tarde, Mana me contaria que havia pedido para que todos os nossos sonhos se realizassem. Porque nós tínhamos tantos e tão altos. Eu não lhe contei que havia pedido que nunca mudássemos, mesmo que tudo ao nosso redor o fizesse.

1998 foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida. Mas por algum motivo, o de 1999 me passou despercebido. E o seguinte. E todos os outros onde, por mais que as velas brilhassem diante dos meus olhos, eu nunca soubesse o que pedir.


End file.
